1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods of document creation. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a system and method for substrate media handling in a marking station providing a high motion quality transfer of the substrate media from the marking zone to downstream handling apparatus.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
In direct-marking print applications, particularly those using stationary print heads, high motion quality of the substrate media, free from velocity disturbances or discontinuities, is necessary to achieve high quality image production. However, the transfer of the substrate media from the marking zone transport mechanism to a downstream transport mechanism can introduce disturbances to the motion quality, which can result in unwanted image artifacts on the document.
One potential solution is to introduce an intentional buckle in the substrate media during transport. In this way, any disturbances to motion quality can be absorbed by the buckle, with the flat portion of the substrate media generally undisturbed. Unfortunately, this technique is only applicable with lightweight media types, particularly those which can be buckled without causing permanent damage to the media substrate. This technique is not compatible with heavier and stiffer substrate media, including for example paperboard up to between about 26 and 29 point (i.e., about 0.026-0.029 in. thickness). Therefore, a solution compatible with many types of substrate media is desired.